


[Podfic of] Thou and You

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Art, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Background Relationships, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's summary: <i>There's no way to tell just by looking at someone whether or not they are a magician. Some are more obvious than others, but Evgeni has been introduced to thousands of people since coming to London and he has never been absolutely certain before.</i></p>
<p>  <i>But when Lady Everly says, "Oh, Your Highness, this is Mr. Crosby," Evgeni knows the man in front of him is a magician.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Thou and You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thou and You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059052) by [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus), [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



> Beta by podcath. Cover art by fire_juggler.

Time: 6:26:33  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Thou%20and%20You.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Thou%20and%20You.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
